Harry Potter and the Four Founders
by AshEdelstein
Summary: After Dumbledore's funeral Harry is sent back to the Dursley's.  One man comes and takes him away, throwing him once again into the middle of a war...well a dangerous family feud at least.  The rating will change in later chapters


**Me again! So I can't sleep at all right now for two reasons, one) I start Uni tomorrow and I am bouncing off the walls with nerves and joy and two) the plot rabbits are attacking my brain again and not letting me sleep. So to satisfy them, I have finally typed up my depressing poems and am using them in this story! (Also, my Mikami figurine has been death glaring me all day, and it is really beginning to freak me out!)**

**Enjoy please, the poems are my own creation but Harry Potter and his little Pals all belong to the wunderbar J.**

**~Ashlynn**

**P.S no smexyness in this chapter, but there will be in following chapters so stay tuned folks.**

Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, wanted to do nothing more than get on his broom and fly away, where he didn't care, just somewhere away from here. His right hand gripped tightly around a pen, almost to the point of breaking the poor object, while his left was clenched in a fist next to the notebook he was furiously writing into.

He had just returned to the Dursley's after Dumbledore's funeral about ready to hex the next person who spoke to him. Ministry laws be damned, he did not deserve the pain that his 'family' put him through ever summer simply because they believed him a freak. If he didn't get out of there soon, one of the Dursley's were going to end up with more than a fist in the face or a burn on the hand.

'Why can't I go to Remus? Or the Burrow with the Weasly's? Hell, I would take living with Snape over this!' Harry thought as his hand flew across the paper in anger. 'Does the whole world think I am that worthless? Come and save us Harry Potter, we need you so much right now. As soon as we are done with you though we are going to throw you back into the hellish home that no poor child should ever live in!'

Harry dropped the pen onto his small desk, taking a deep breath to try and relax himself. He felt his eyes being drawn to the paper that he had just written on, and the words before him made him do a double take in surprise.

_Humans are made of a series of lies held together by emotions and false smiles._

_The truth is covered with dishonesty to hide it from the world._

_Hatred follows the blood through our veins, pulsing and infuriating our body._

_Our heart responds to messages of pain spread through the body._

_Our mind will develop consciousness through a compilation of agony and sorrow._

_This is how we exist. This is how we live._

"Well at least it's true. For me that is." Harry said. His head fell and collided with the desk with a heavy thud. "I suppose it won't be long, I mean soon I'll be back with Ron and Hermione and then the three of us will put ourselves in danger while the rest of the world hides from a mad man."

"Sorry to disappoint you Mr Potter, but you will not be returning to Miss Granger or Mr Weasly soon." A deep, silky voice said from behind Harry. With a speed that almost hurt his neck Harry was sitting up with his wand facing the intruder who had made it into his bedroom.

Standing in front of Harry was a tall man dressed in black robes that covered every inch of skin that wasn't on his face. His hair was shoulder length and hung in waves framing his face. Long, potion stained fingers held a wand loosely at the man's side, as though he had nothing to fear from the other wizard in the room.

"You filthy bastard! What are you doing here?" Harry called when he took in who was standing in front of him. "Have you come for revenge? Are you going to kill me like you killed him?" Harry stood, stepping closer to the black clad figure in his room, "Do it then Snape. Don't be a coward this time, kill me."

"Do stop being so dramatic Mr Potter. I have come to save you, or do you wish to stay here?" Snape said, looking around the room as though the answer would come from the walls not Harry. "Now, if you have said enough it is time for us to leave." Severus stepped away from the door, holding his hand out in invitation for Harry to leave first.

"I am not leaving with you Snape." Harry stood by his desk, his arms crossed over his chest. "You probably just want to get me alone to kill me, leave no evidence of your crime behind like you did with Dumbledore."

"Do you not hear the stupidity in that sentence Potter?" Severus raised one eye, making Harry feel like he was back at school, "You are already alone with me. Believe me, if I wanted you dead with no evidence left behind, this would be the best time to do it." Harry stepped forward again, ready to protest the older man, Severus cut him off though, "No Potter, I am not going to kill you when you walk out that door, nor will I ever intentionally kill you. If you stay there being an idiot my wand may slip though, and I shall not be held responsible.

Harry continued to hold his ground, refusing to follow Snape from the room. Severus finally gave up and cast a silent spell at the rebelling teenager, causing his body to freeze up. Severus caught Harry before he hit the ground, lifting the young, thin, man into his arms and carrying him from the room. A small piece of parchment landed gracefully on Harry's desk before the door was closed and Snape carried his burden from the house.

Harry wanted to yell at the man carrying him, he wanted to scream and struggle in the hold. He couldn't though, the spell did help with that a lot, but his mind wasn't allowing him to even try and struggle against the strong spell. Severus looked down into the emerald eyes of Harry, seeing the internal conflict the young man was going through.

"I promise Harry, I am not going to hurt you." Severus whispered so low that Harry had to strain to hear him. "There is so much that I need to tell you, and so little time before you need to return to the others. I hope you will hear me out though." With that Snape spun on the spot, forcing Harry into side-along apperation. Even with the spell Harry was able to close his eyes in discomfort.

When he opened them again he was in the garden of a beautiful manor. The sun was setting over the back of the house, giving it the sense that it was glowing. There was a small stream in front that lead into a forest off to the right. The house itself was at least three stories high, and was made of a beautiful white brick. It looked so much like a castle, but that didn't surprise Harry. He supposed the house was magical, and because of that it was a prerequisite for things to look as though they had come from a fairy tale.

"Severus, you brought him." A deep voice said from the front door of the house. Harry looked in that direction, his mind leaving him when his eyes meet the sight of a tall man with messy black hair and glasses hiding brown eyes.

**It is just a little obvious who is standing in the door isn't it? Well, I don't care if it is! The surprises are who is inside with the mystery's man. Read some more and find out who it is. If anyone is confused, wunderbar is wonderful in German. I will do that often; throw in random German words into my author notes. **

**Review this chapter please; I do want to write more of this one, I have a second poem that goes with the first one. But I honestly have no motivation whatsoever to do it. More reviews though might help.**

**Sevus, Ashlynn.**


End file.
